<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Put your trust in me by gagakuma</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24218254">Put your trust in me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gagakuma/pseuds/gagakuma'>gagakuma</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Autism, Fluff, Hamilton - Freeform, High School, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Meltdown, Mild Angst, Modern AU, Mutual Pining, Pining, it gets happy, philip/oc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:42:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24218254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gagakuma/pseuds/gagakuma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Philip and Kasai had been best friends since middle school. Getting even closer to Kasai was no easy task but maybe being there for him would help Philip out?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Philip Hamilton/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Put your trust in me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamilHam/gifts">HamilHam</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Oh my god, would you look at that! I'm back with another fic! XD This is with precious Philip and an OC, Kasai, who belongs to HamilHam. They're precious babies so he requested me to write this one!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Philip was strolling through the school, the halls crowded by other high school students as the lunch break had just started. He had promised to eat together with his friend, Kasai, so now he was on a mission to find said boy. It was easier said than done. He roamed the halls and did his best to not run into people. He was almost desperate to see Kasai, he wanted to tell him about his day and hear about Kasai’s. He wanted to make him try his lunch and make him laugh, just to hear it. He wanted to see his adorably excited smile when he would explain about the newest game he had been playing. He wanted to look into his hazy blue eyes and just be near him. </p><p>Yes, he MIGHT have been desperately and utterly in love with his friend, so what? They had known each other since middle school where they had been in the same class. It hadn’t been an easy task for Philip to worm his way into Kasai’s life and be his friend, but he managed to do it in the end. He had decided that he wanted to be Kasai’s friend, and that’s it. The poor boy tried to fight it but failed miserably. However, now they were best friends and nothing could pull them apart. </p><p>Yet, Philip hadn’t told Kasai anything about his feelings. Why? Because he had worked so hard to be his friend, he didn’t want to ruin things. Kasai didn’t have the easiest time with any kinds of relationships, so Philip was scared. How long could he go like that, though? Who even knows? He surely didn’t. It was their last year of high school and they both had quite clear plans for their futures. They would, hopefully, end up in the same college as it was a big one and would have both of their desired majors available. God, he really needed to do something about this, and soon. He couldn’t just keep pinning forever, right? </p><p>Philip let out a heavy sigh and his shoulders slumped a bit. He couldn’t seem to find Kasai anywhere. He was about to pull out his phone when he suddenly heard a familiar name being called out. He looked around quickly and then spotted the boy he had wanted to find. Kasai was standing a few lockers away. Some of his club friends seemed to approach him. Kasai was part of the school’s gaming club, so he had befriended some of the people there.</p><p>Something was wrong.</p><p>Picking up the pace, Philip trotted over to where Kasai was. Something bad was going to happen, he knew it. Just one look at Kasai told him everything. He looked anxious, he was fidgeting in a nervous manner as his club friends approached him. Philip was almost there, just a bit more and he could be there by his friend’s side… Then it happened. </p><p>The three people that had approached Kasai were standing really close to him, just chatting casually, nothing wrong in that. However, they were too close. Then one of them reached out and put his hand on Kasai’s shoulder in a friendly manner and squeezed a bit as he was telling his story. </p><p>In mere seconds, Kasai had yanked himself away, eyes wide and bewildered. “DON’T TOUCH ME!” He screamed. </p><p>Philip cursed and started running. Kasai was freaking out, and bad. The dudes were taken aback and tried to calm Kasai down but it just made it worse as they didn’t know what was going on, and didn’t take the hint and give him the distance he needed. Kasai was just screaming at this point, constantly repeating the same words and furiously trying to shake the people off of him, trying to make a run for it. </p><p>Just before Kasai could run away, Philip got to him and quickly grabbed his arm, not caring about the struggling for now. He quickly excused them both and found an empty classroom right around the corner. He pulled Kasai in and closed the door behind him, immediately letting go of the panicked boy. </p><p>“Kasai, breathe.” Philip said gently.</p><p>It didn’t seem to help. The classroom was a bit too bright so Philip quickly went to shut the blinds and then went back to Kasai. The less sensory stimulation there was, the better. </p><p>“Kasai. Kasai, look at me. You’re okay. It’s okay.” Philip said sternly as he was trying to stand in front of Kasai who was frantically rubbing and scratching his own arms, still chanting the same words. He couldn’t stop Kasai from scratching, as he had to avoid touching him. It pained him to see this, but he had to hold on. Thankfully, Kasai kept his nails short for this very reason.</p><p>Philip’s familiar voice seemed to snap Kasai out of the worst of his state and he finally focused on Philip. His eyes were still wide and he looked terrified, still ready to run for it. His breathing was erratic as well. </p><p>“Focus on your breathing. Breathe in, breathe out. You got this.” Philip whispered soothingly, being careful not to raise his voice. </p><p>He kept his distance from Kasai, knowing that he needed his space right now. It took a good while, a bit more screaming, ranting and pacing, but finally, Kasai was calm enough to register what was going on. When Philip saw that the coast was clear, he took a step closer to Kasai and patted a desk that was next to him. “Sit down with me, yeah?” </p><p>Kasai nodded numbly and sat down right next to Philip, their thighs touching. He fiddled with the hem of his shirt, not sparing even one look at Philip. He snapped out of his thoughts though when he heard Philip’s amazingly soothing voice again. </p><p>“Any better?” Philip asked and earned a nod from the boy next to him. </p><p>Philip sighed in relief and started humming softly, not saying anything for now. He wanted to let Kasai be the one to start the conversation when he felt good enough to do so. </p><p>Kasai was autistic and people touching him could set him off easily and push him into having a meltdown. There were only very people who were allowed to touch him without having to be careful. They were his older brother and Philip. This was the first time Philip had been there to help him calm down from one of his attacks. Kasai had never let Philip stay overnight, as he was afraid he would have a meltdown in front of him. He didn’t want him to have to deal with, or even see it. Philip had seen him going through it once or twice but only briefly as he had been scooted out of the room by someone else. He didn’t want Philip to have to watch him go through the whole thing.</p><p>A warm hand was placed on Philip’s thigh, making him look up at his friend. He was met with Kasai’s wary smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes. “Thank you.” Kasai whispered. </p><p>Philip shook his head and placed his own hand on top of Kasai’s. “No need to thank me. Are you alright?” He asked. </p><p>“I am, thanks to your help. You know I never really wanted you to have to deal with my episodes, not to mention that it happened in front of the whole school. I’m probably not going to hear the end of it for a good while.” Kasai mumbled bitterly.</p><p>“Well fuck them. We all have our own things and if they judge you for who you are then they can just fuck off.” Philip said suddenly. </p><p>“Also, you don’t have to be sorry. I know it’s difficult but you can trust me with this. I want to be able to help you out and be there for you. I mean, who wouldn’t want to help the person they love? It would just be stupid. Because I would do anything for you, you know? I know you’re embarrassed by it, but you don’t have to be in front of me. I love you the way you are and I will be there to calm you down when you need me to.” </p><p>Philip was rambling at this point, and he kept going for a bit longer until he finally ran out of breath. Word vomiting was his thing. He didn’t even fully realise the things he had just said. He was simply worried about his friend who also just happened to be his love interest.</p><p>As Philip was sucking in a deep breath, getting ready for another ramble, Kasai cut in. “Wait, Philip. You… You said you love me?”</p><p>Oh, if only one could just disappear out of existence just by willpower alone. That would be great. Sadly, Philip hadn’t learned that skill yet, not even after watching hours of Kasai playing those ridiculous fantasy games of his. </p><p>“M-Maybe?” Philip choked out.</p><p>There was an awkward silence between them as neither of them knew what to say. If Kasai hadn’t been calmed down from his episode before, he sure was now. He looked at his friend, studying his rapidly reddening face. He might not have been good at reading emotions on other people, but he was sure about this one. He knew Philip. </p><p>“Well, I sure hope that’s the case since I love you too.” Kasai said casually and shrugged.</p><p>Well, that did something. Philip snapped his head up and stared at Kasai with wide eyes. “R-Really? You’re not just saying that because I said it, right?” He asked, hoping for the love of anything possible that it wouldn’t be the case. </p><p>All he got as an answer was an amused snort and the next thing he knew, he was feeling warm lips against his own. A small squeal escaped him but was immediately silenced by Kasai. It didn’t last too long and it was a bit awkward, being the very first kiss for both of them. However, it was still nice. They sat there in silence for a good while, a faint blush on both of their cheeks. Philip was the first one to break the silence. </p><p>“So… If we feel the same way, could I take you out on a date?” Philip asked shyly, a bright smile curling on his lips. </p><p>Kasai chuckled and nodded. “Only if you really are able to handle all of me.”</p><p>“Of course, always. I already told you.” Philip snickered before leaning in to place a cute little peck on Kasai’s cheek. </p><p>Maybe it was really okay to put trust in someone that you cared about?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think and maybe leave a kudo if you think it's worth it! I really want to practice writing more!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>